sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewan Dain
Born to House Rannis Ewan Dain was born in 10 BBY on Tralus to the wealthy and priveleged noble family of House Rannis. As a child he was raised to follow the tenets and beliefs of the Empire and was expected to enter the Imperial Academy as a pilot as soon as he came of age. It wasn't until the time had come that Ewan had decided not to pursue a career in the military at all. He had a tremendous trust fund that had just matured and unbeknownst to his father he took every last credit that it held. With enough money to live comfortably for a long period of time he set out to Coronet City, Corellia. Enraged at the audacity of his non-comformist son, Ewan's father arranged for a bounty hunter to retrieve the young man and the money which he had taken. Striking Out on his Own Ewan himself stayed on Corellia only a few months. In his time on the planet he had gathered a new group of friends, a troupe of performers who moonlighted as thieves when times were tough. Ewan took to the life eagerly, honing skills as an actor, con artist and occasional pickpocket. The troupe had begun to wear out it's welcome in the circles of honest entertainers. In his months with the troupe Ewan Dain slowly took more and more charge of it. His money had been going to fund most of the productions expenses and a leadership capability naturally became refined. With some touring Ewan finally took the reigns of the group as its main producer. It was a rag-tag troupe but Dain had grown considerably more talented in the art of acting, performing in the streets and small one night venues. Things went well for the group and Dain's head grew. He had constantly felt like the troupe should be doing far more professional venues, after spending sometime with the writers on a piece Ewan had come up with himself he felt like it was the show to make the troupe. Investing heavily in the production and renting a beautiful professional venue the young man readied himself for the big time. The show was an ultimate flop, being performed for a week with a minimal audience before Dain and the troupe were bankrupt. It left a sour taste in his mouth. Gradually, because of disagreements and lack of funding, the troupe split after trying the Nar Shaddaa circuits to no avail and Ewan Dain swore off entertainment. Refusing to go back home he decided he would make it on Nar Shaddaa himself, even if it meant breaking the law to survive. Ewan had a little basic education, but no work exerience except in live performance, though he had picked up some skill in producing and design, with little idea what to do with that knowledge he fell into con artistry. He became a petty thief with no standing in any underworld organization and struggled barely able to afford a place to live and food to eat. It was clear he had to do something else and something fast. Bargaining with Hutts With no where else to turn, Ewan decided to confront the Nar Shaddaa Hutts. Fear of the syndicate nearly drove him off but his stomach had been growling for far too long. Mustering the courage he made his way to the Pleasure Palace and finally arranged an interview with a Hutt represenetive. Starting out as a small time gun runner for the organization he continued to eek a living and finally gave up the arms business and pleaded for another job from the Hutts. The Hutts had needed someone to manage the Melt Down Cafe and decided to allow the young man to run it. Success Here, Dain prospered far better then he had since he had left Tralus. The comfort was not to last long as the bounty hunter finally caught up with him. Only escaping capture because of his intimate knowledge of the planet. The unfortunate bounty hunter was later arrested for hunting without a license due to an extreme use of force on his part. Dropped from the guild the hunter disappeared and to this day has never come for the young man. On hearing the delightful news Dain continued to work at the Melt Down and even began hiring some new people, it was here that he met up with a smuggler who later became one of his best friends: Krackor Reincus. The two became quick friends and plotted ways to make it rich on Nar Shaddaa. Dain had started his own small business as a class project a few years earlier, Com-Cor. He sold refurbished com-links, hiring a classmate to do the repairs and rebuilds for a share of the profits. The business worked well on a very small scale, but if the two were able to get enough money... A Life Altering Loan Turning once again to the Hutts, Dain arranged for a loan of 200,000 credits. The details of the loan were dangerous but Dain took the risk and invested the money into a building and a production machine. Com-Cor slowly began to earn an income. Making further deals with another business man, Ernest Pallando, Com-Cor expanded their stock with holo-terms and other renamed NovaCom products. Com-Cor continued to earn sizable income and within a short time had become a prosperous CSA company. A shock to Dain who now had access to millions in assets. He continued to help build the company up and it continued to earn. His business sense more finely honed then ever he decided to start a new business, one that would pay as much as Com-Cor had, a business of which he had wanted to create since his days as a street performer. Starlight Studios Starlight Studios. A Holo-Film company of the highest quality, using the best equipment and brightest stars. His ties to the CSA garnered him several talented business people and performers and with a few investments by members of the CSA DIREX board and a huge one given to the studios by Lando Calrissian, Starlight Studios took off. The Studio prospers and recently finished construction on the new home of Starlight Studios on Corellia. Dain has lost contact with his father though his best detective work has reasoned that he moved to Selene. Dain's mother currently lives on Tralus, seperated and not remarried. Noble Heritage Sir Ewan Dain, Baronet of House Rannis recently discovered his noble heritage thanks to the keen research skills of Corellia's chroniclers. Awarded a large partial of land at the discovery he was also given Dain Manor as a gift from his mother that wished she'd married better. Ewan Dain is far from the streets that made him who he is, though he will never forget what he's learned or who got him where he is today. Starlight Entertainment Starlight Studios is now a sister company to Starlight Swoops and Starlight Casinos. All three make up Starlight Entertainment which has merged with Vry'lya Enterprises to create part of the corporate conglomeration Corporation 7. Back with the Hutts Dain had been requested as the Majordomo for the Nar Shaddaa crime lord Olbba the Hutt and had agreed to work once more with the organization that made him who he is. A Call to Service After a short tenure as Olbba's majordomo Ewan Dain exchanged his services to the Hutt for those of Tyler Damion's and accepted an offered position as New Republic Intelligence Director. A position that years ago the Corellian turned down. Leaving NRI Dain's tenure as NRI Director is short lived. After over seeing construction on the new NRI Headquarters on Ord Mantell and developing the NRI Memorial Wall Ewan Dain set off once more to discover a new destiny. Back in (Show) Business After a brief stint as a freelance scout for a small space exploration firm, Ewan Dain has found himself drawn once again to the love of his life, Starlight Studios. His absence has not been kind to the holo-film company and its profits are in heavy decline. Taking the reigns as CEO and re-establishing a personal relationship with the CSA the Corellian producer hopes to restore the lack luster studio. Now, a revolving seat has opened up for Starlight on the DireX Board and Ewan Dain intends to once again lead Starlight to the fore front of the holo entertainment industry. Return to Nar Shaddaa No longer CEO of Starlight Studios Ewan Dain returns to Nar Shaddaa and his casino the House of Sabacc. It's Just Good Business Rendili StarDrive makes an effort to recruit Ewan Dain as their CEO. The offer is made by one of the CSA's top ranking executives and with some thought Ewan Dain accepts a substantial offer. After several months as acting CEO of Rendili, a number of occurrences on Corellia cause Dain to refocus his talents on his home planet. CorSec, A New Path 25 ABY, Ewan Dain steps down as CEO for Starlight Entertainment to focus his energies on advancing his home planet of Corellia. He creates the Starlight Fund with 10,000,000 credits set aside to aid in the development of youth in business programs. "The Starlight Fund, The Beacon for the Future" promises to promote business innovation on Corellia by training and funding youth projects. After stepping down from Starlight, Ewan Dain accepts the position of CorSec Director and promises a Zero Tolerance Corruption Policy. Dain Becomes Governor 27 ABY, Ewan Dain accepts Corellia's governor position after a CorSec investigation reveals deep seeded corruption in the office. In his new position, Ewan Dain has promised to increase Corellian wealth and independence.Dain, Ewan Dain, Ewan Dain, Ewan Category:Politicians